Heart of a Ninja
by marcus'sgurl06
Summary: part one of The Ninja Way Cronicles. Yuki Nara is the older sister to Shikamaru Nara. She is also the former best friend to Itachi Uchiha. Yuki Nara is a mysterous girl with a dark secret.
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone here is another story I am working on. It's a Naruto fanfiction. I hope you guys like a long series because this one is going to go all the way up till the end of Naruto which should be next year. It is called the Ninja Way Chronicles and like Naruto it is seperated into two different parts. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Hope you guys enjoy. oh and review. If I get alot of good reviews I will continue the story. I will not write this long ass series if no one is going to read it. ENJOY.-Chiyuki**_

THE NINJA WAY CHRONICLES: HEART OF A NINJA

PROLOGUE

Tonigh, like any other night, I lay in my bed wishing for sleep. Tonight though, as I lay in my bed, I thought of HIM. My best friend. The man I once loved. The man whom I now call my enemy. How could this happen? Why didn't he take me with him? Those are questions I have continuously asked myself. Questions I'll probably never get answers for. No matter how bad I want the answers I know it'll never change. Never!


	2. Part One

The Ninja Way Chronicles: Heart of a Ninja

PART ONE: NARRATOR POV

"Yuki! Yuki are you home!" Called Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" Yuki called coming around the corner. Yuki Nara looked alot like her younger brother except her eyer were a deep violet color.

"There you are"

"What on earth is the matter"

"You were suppose to come watch me train this morning"

"Oh I'm sorry little brother. Tell you what let me make it up to you by treating you to some Ramen."

Shikamaru sighed and said "Fine"

"I have a good idea"

"What"

"Since I havent been able to spend time with Sasuke lately do you mind if I invite him to come along"

"No but Naruto is bound to be with him and you know Naruto wont pass up Ramen"

"Oh thats ok"

"You've always been too nice for your own good, you know that"

"I know" She replied smiling.

"Well lets go" Shikamaru said begining to walk away.

The siblings left Yuki's house to go look for Sasuke. They found him and Naruto talking with their Sensei, Kakashi Hatake. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke" Yuki said with a smile.

"Oh hi Yuki and Shikamaru" Replied Naruto.

"I already know your answer to this Naruto so I wont even ask. Sasuke do you want to join the three of us for some Ramen at Ichiraku's. My treat."

"Not really" Sasuke said irritated that Yuki even asked.

"Aww come on Sasuke"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Dont make me do it"

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he said "Dont"

"I will"

"Yuki, dont"

"Then come with us"

"No"

"Fine you leave me no choice" That's when Yuki gave Sasuke the saddest puppy dog eyes you could have ever seen. "Please Sasuke?" She asked again.

Sasuke tried to avoice the puppy god face but he just couldnt. She looked so pittiful so Sasuke had no choice but to give in. He sighed and said "Fine"

"Yay" Yuki replied holding her fist up in triumph.

"You know I hate it when you do that" Sasuke replied upset that he once again couldnt fight off Yuki's puppy dog face.

"Oh I know that's why I do it"

"If you were a Ninja sis you would be pretty lethal" Said her brother, Shikamaru.

"Oh really, Why's that?" She asked.

"You have mastard the art of minipulation"

Yuki laughed and said "Thanks little brother" In the back of her mind she thought _**If only you knew Shikamaru, If only you knew.**_


	3. Part Two

_**Here is the new chapter, sorry it took so long to update. Life has kept me busy.**_

**PART TWO: YUKI'S POV**

"Sasuke mind coming outside with me for a second?" I told Sasuke as Shikamaru and Naruto were busy chatting amongst themselves. I needed to talk to Sasuke, needed to know if he was alright. Sasuke was like a brother to me. I have known him since he was little, so, ever since Itachi slaughtered their clan and left the village, I have always looked after him.

Sasuke followed me outside. "What do you want Yuki?" He asked me irratated.

"How have you been Sasuke?" I asked.

"Fine" Sasuke replied.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes now can we go back inside.?" He asked.

"Sasuke?"

"What"

"Don't lie to me." I said giving him a venomous look. I knew he was lying to me and I hated it.

"How do you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Do what" I replied.

"See right through me."

"Because I know you better than anyone else" I answered.

"I guess you do."

We went silent for a while and then I decided to ask the question I've been meaning to ask. "Sasuke, are you still planning on killing your brother?"

"Yes" he answered with a matter of fact tone.

I sighed a heavy sigh and said "I should have known"

"Yes you should have"

"I honestly dont think thats a good idea"

"And I didnt ask for your oppinion now did I" He said with rage.

"Sasuke do you know what would happen to Kanna if anything happened to you?"

"No and I don't care" Finally reaching his boiling point he said. "Now Im done with this conversation"

I grabbed him by his shirt and said "You idiot. Kanna loves you more than anything in this world and you're saying you dont care!" Now I was getting mad.

"Thats exactly what I'm saying!"

"Thats bullshit! I know you care what happenes to her! Sasuke you love her!"

"Hey sis you might want to come back in before Naruto eats your Ramen. Um am I interupting something" My brother said walking outside.

I let sasuke go and said "No" before walking back inside.


	4. Part Three

_**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. SORRY.**_

**PART THREE: YUKI'S POV**

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey Itachi slow down. You're running to fast." I called out to my best friend.

"I'm not running to fast, you're just running to slow" He replied calling back to me.

"You jerk. I swear when I catch up to you I'm gonna woop your butt"

"If you ever catch up"

"Oh that does it" I ran and ran and when I finally caught up ti him, I jumped on his back knocking us both down. We were laughing hysterically. "Told you I'd catch you"

"So now where is the butt kicking?"

"I think I'll let you off the hook"

"For now" he replied perfectly well that I wasnt going to let him off the hook.

"For now." I replied with a smile.

I got off of him and the two of us lay side by side in that clearing that soon became our special place. We were looking up at the sky staring at the clouds. Cloud watching is a Nara trait because both my father and grandfather watched the clouds.

"Yuki" Itachi said to me.

"Yes Itachi" I replied.

"If you could have one wish, just one, what would it be?"

"This isn't like you. Whats up?" I questioned.

"Just answer the question" He replied.

"Ok then. If I had one wish I would wish for this moment to last forever"

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend and I always seem happiest in moments like this"

"Really?"

"Really. What about you? What would you wish for?" I asked.

"Nothing" He responded.

"Why?"

"Because I have you and that's all I ever need"

I rolled on top of him and said "Thanks that's sweet"

"It's true and you're welcome" He replied smiling.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then our lips slowly started to move towards each other but, before we could kiss I woke up screaming "Itachi". Looking around I noticed I was in my room." A dream just a dream" I said to myself before falling back to sleep. Oh how I wish those days never did come to an end but I guess the saying all good things must come to an end must have some truth to them after all.


	5. Part Four

**PART FOUR: YUKI'S POV**

I awoke the next morning, took a bath, and went shopping. "Hmm what should I make Kanna for dinner." I said at the market. "Oh I know Miso soup and Soba noddles. That's her favorite."

"Yuki" called a voice from behind me.

I turned around and was met face to face with Kakashi Hatake." Oh Kakashi-Sama."

"I thought that was you. How have you been?"

"Fine why do you ask?"

"We havent had a chance to talk in awhile thats why" He said smiling.

"Yes you're right it has been awhile" I replied with the fakest smile I could muster.

"What's bothering you Yuki?"

I didnt want to tell him about the dream last night but I also know that I can never hide anything from this man. "I had a dream last night"

"About?" He asked curious.

I took a deep breath and said"Itachi"

"Let me guess. You're still very much in love with him"

"Yeah. I keep trying to forget about him and convince myself that we were never so close but everytime I do I fail"

"It's funny how that works huh"

"Not really"

"Look Yuki I know it hurts but you havent allowed yourself time to deal with the betrayal and until you do, you will never move forward."

"I know what you're saying Kakashi-Sama but I assure you I've already dealt with it"

"Maybe you're right"

"I am right"

"Honestly Yuki I dont know how you do it"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Smile like you do. You were the closest person to him and because of that, Itachi Uchiha betrayed you the most. Yuki Nara you truley are a beacon of hope to all Leaf Shinobi and citizens" He replied.

"You think so"

"I know so"

"Thanks that means alot expecially coming from you"

"You're very welcome"

"So hows Sasuke's training coming"

"Good. He grows stronger everyday"

"Thats good"

"Yes it is. Im sure if his parents were alive they would be very proud of him"

"Yes I'm sure they would"

"That girl you took in. Kanna wasnt it"

"yeah what about her"

"How is she?"

"She's good"

"Does she still have a crush on Sasuke?"

"It's not a crush. She's crazy in love with him"

"Poor girl. I doubt Sauske returns her feelings."

"Oh he does he just hasnt realized it yet"

"And I suppose you feel that it's up to you to bring them together"

"You got it. Oh I have an ingenius idea."

"What?"

"When you see Sasuke tell him to come to my house for dinner."

Kakashi laughed and said "Ok I will"

"Thanks Kakashi-Sama." I said running off to my house to prepare dinner.


	6. Part Five

**PART FIVE: YUKI'S POV**

"Oh Yuki you're home." Kanna said to me as I walked trough the door. Kanna Hishimori is a girl that I took in when I was twelve. You're probably thinking, dont you mean your parents took her in? No I dont. When I was eleven a fight with my parents caused me to live on my own. It wasnt that hard really. I was smart for my age.

"Hey are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Starving." She replied rubbing her stomach.

"Good I'm making Miso soup and Soba noddles for dinner."

"MMMM My favorite."

"I know oh and guess what"

"What?"

"Sasuke's probably coming over for dinner."

Her eyes went wide and she said "Sasuke Uchiha coming here for dinner."

"Yup" I replied smiling.

"When?"

"Soon hopefully"

"I have to get ready!" She yelled running up the stairs to her room.

I walked into the kitchen laughing. I remember when I would constantly make sure I looked good whenever I was going to be around Itachi. I dont know what it is about us girls that makes us feel we have to impress guys by the way we look. I mean it doesnt make sense really. Why go through all that trouble?

I was just finishing dinner when a knock sounded on the door. I walked out the kitchenand went to answer the door. I opened it and said "Thanks for coming Sasuke"

"I only came because I was sick of Naruto" He replied with a tone that said If I had a choice I wouldnt be here.

"Either way you're still here. Go on into the kitchen."

Sasuke went into the kitchen and I went up the stairs to retrive Kanna. I opened her door and said "Sasuke's here."

She took a deep calming breath and said "Ok I'm ready" before walking out the door. Kanna is a beautiful girl. She has long light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's Sasuke's height and has long legs that she loved to show off. Today she was wearing a short black skirt.

Kanna and Sasuke sat at the table as I set it up. Once that was done I sat down and said "Ok lets eat"

""Yay I'm starving. Sasuke have you ever had Yuki's cooking?" Asked Kanna.

"No" He replied not really caring.

"Oh,well, you're in for a treat then. Yuki's cooking is amazing"

"Whatever" Kanna gave me a what do I do look and I mouthed Its ok calm down.

Sasuke took a spoonful of soup,put it in his mouth, and his eyes went wide." Sasuke are you ok? Did you burn yourself?" I asked concerned. He shook his head no and I asked "Then what is it?"

"This is the best Miso Soup I have ever tasted" he said geniuenly happy.

I leaned back in my chair and said "Jeez Sasuke you scared me." while giggling.

"Yuki, you're cooking is amazing"

"Told you didnt I"Said Kanna.

"Yes you did" He said smiling at her.

Ok that's a good sighn. I knew he had feelings for her and that smile just proved my suspisions correct. I thought to myself.

"Bye Sasuke" Kanna said waving to him later that night. She walked into the house and said "Thanks Yuki"

"For what?" I asked.

"I know you invited Sasuke over for me so thank you" She said hugging me.

"Go to bed Kanna" I said laughing and hugging her back.


	7. Part Six

**PART SIX: YUKI'S POV AND SHIKAMARU'S POV**

_***A MONTH LATER***_

"Yuki!" called the voice of Anko.

"Yes Anko what is it?" I replied looking up from the book I was reading.

"The third wants to speak to you"

"What for?" I asked.

"I have no idea"

I followed Anko. I had no idea why the Thrid Hokage would want to talk to me but I intended to find out.

**SHIKAMARU'S POV**

"Hey Shikamaru isnt that your sister going towards the Hokage's room" asked my teammate Choji.

"Yeah but why is she going there?" I replied confused. Why on earth is Yuki heading to see the Hokage? Somethings not right and she is hiding something, something big." Hey Choji go on ahead. I'll catch up later." I said.

"You sure" He replied.

"Yeah I'm going to wait on my sister."

"Ok see you later" Choji said as he was leaving, taking this opportunity to go eat no doubt.

I was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs when my sister came out. "Oh Hey Shikamaru. What are you doing here?" She said.

"I could ask you the same thing" I replied. She went silent and I knew at that moment that she was indeed hiding something. Man what a drag! "Yuki what are you hiding?"

"Nothing" She replied.

"Yuki don't lie to me"

She took a deep breath and said "Someone matching Itachi Uchiha's discription has been spotted."

"Where?" I asked.

"The same town Jiriya-San took Naruto and Sasuke has supposedly gone after him"

"And that involves you how?"

"The Hokage asked me to go there and make sure Sasuke doesnt get hurt"

Ok this is weird Yuki wasnt a Ninja. "But you're not a Ninja"

She took another deep breath and said "Yes I am"

At that moment it felt like my whole world was torn apart. My sister, my only sister has been lying to me for a long time. I felt hurt and betrayed. Why hide something like this? Why?


	8. Part Seven

**PART SEVEN: YUKI'S POV**

I never wanted to tell my brother that I was a ninja, not like this anways. I should have known he would figure it out though. He is my brother after all and he is very smart. "Look Shikamaru I wanted to tell you, I really did" I said.

"Then why didnt you?" He replied. Yeah my brother is mad at me. I dont blame him. I would be mad at me too.

"Because there are certain things that happened after I moved away from home that I dont want you to know."

"Yuki, I'm your brother. You can tell me anything"

"No I cant Shikamaru, not this"

Yuki please" He pleaded.

"I said no now leave it alone." I said running off.

I was standing on the bridge thinking. Why did he have to find out like this? I questioned myself. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadnt realized Kakashi walking up on me until he yelled my name. "Huh oh sorry Kakashi-Sama. I didnt notice you there." I told him.

"Whats wrong? You look torn" he replied.

"My brother found out that I was a ninja"

"Oh" He said knowing what I was getting at. Kakashi-Sama knew my past, knew what I had done, and why I didnt want my brother to know this soon.

"He wants to know about my past" I told him after a brief silence.

"Yuki I know you dont want to tell him because you're afraid that he's going to hate you like Sasuke hates his brother but Shikamaru is not one to hold a grudge"

"So you think." I said sarcastically.

"My point is that he deserves to know the truth"

I sighed and said "You're right. I'll go tell him" I said turning to leave.

"Yuki"

"yes Kakashi-Sama"

""Be brave. No matter what happenes you'll feel better. Like they say the truth shall set you free and it will."

"I hope so" I said walking off.


	9. Part Eight

**PART EIGHT: YUKI AND SHIKAMARU'S POV**

I walked to my house where I found my brother standing at my door. "Hey" I said.

"Hey" He replied.

"Come on in and I'll tell you everything"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Everything?" He questioned.

"Everything" I replied.

We walked inside and I made some tea. Shikamaru sat at the table and I put his tea infront of him. I sat down infront of him and he said "Ok tell me the truth."

"Are you sure you want the truth because it could change your opinion about me forever?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Ok here it goes. No turning back"

**SHIKAMARU'S POV**

"You're lying!" I told my sister. This can't be the truth. She couldn't have been invovled in that. She just couldnt.

"I wish I was little brother" She replied to me.

"It all makes sense now. Why you left home after you supposedly droped out of the academy. Why you're so close with Kakashi-Sensei. Why he keeps saying Itachi betrayed you the most. Why? Why didnt I say it sooner?"

"Because I'm good at lying" She replied.

"Obviously"

"Do you hate me now?" She asked.

"No if anything I admire you" My sister may have done something bad but the way she thought it all out makes me love her even more. I guess I get mt strategic mind from her. I always knew she was smart and now I have the proof.

"Thanks little brother. That means alot" She said.

"So when are you leaving to go after Sasuke?" I asked.

"Right now." She replied getting up.

"Be careful sis."

"I will. Lock up my house when you leave and tell Kanna I had to go out of town"

"Ok I will" Come back home saftley, I thought. It would kill me if anything ever happened to my only sister. I dont know what I would do if she got hurt.


	10. Part Nine

**PART NINE: YUKI'S POV**

It was the middle of the night. The flames were turning everything red. I ran down an ally when I found him walking away from Sasuke. He looked at me with a look that said Please take care of my little brother.

"Itachi" I said to him shocked.

"Goodbye Yuki" He said walking away from me and out of my life for what I assumed at the time would be forever.

"Itachi don't, don't leave me" I said running after him with tears stinging my eyes. He stopped, shook his head now, and continued on his way.

Why am I thinking about that night? I thought. Oh yeah thats because I'm about to come face to face with my old friend. "I need to hurry" I said to myself.

Finally the Inn Sauske was at came into view and I hoped I wasnt to late. There was now way Sasuke could defeat Itachi, not at the level he was at now.

I ran up the stairs and down a hall when I saw him. Itachi Uchiha, my former friend and man I once loved. I ran, stood infront of Sasuke and said "Don't!"

"Yuki Nara" I heard Naruto and Jiriya say in the background.

"Move" Itachi said to me.

"No" I replied.

"Yuki move!" Itachi demanded.

"No. Damn it Itachi, havent you put the poor boy through enough already!"

"Yuki let me handle this" Sasuke said from behind me with revenge seeping from his Sharingan.

"Let you handle it?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes i'm doing fine. I dont need your help"

"Yeah right because from where I'm standing you're getting your ass kicked!"

"What do you think you can do huh?"

"Sasuke'e right Yuki this is crazy" said Naruto with fear written on his face.

"Yes well I'm crazy" I replied.

"Are you really going to fight me Yuki?" Itachi asked.

I looked at my former friend with deadly eyes and said "Yes Itachi I am"

"Very well then"

"Get ready for I wont hold back"

"I wouldnt expect you to"

I stared at Itachi trying to figure out his first move but as always he was unreadable. Seeing as he wasnt going to make the first move I decided I would. I reached behind my back and grabbed four hidden shuriken. Then I threw them with lightnig speed and with that our fight was on.

"Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu" Itachi said as a wave of fire came from his mouth.

"Water Style: Water Wall jutsu" I said using the water to protect mself from Itachi's fire attack.

"She's a ninja. She's amazing" Naruto said in the background as he looked on amazed.

"Shadow possesion Justsu" I said traping Itachi in one of the Jutsu's that has been passed down threw the Nara bloodline. Something was wrong though. That is when Itachi appeared behind me with a kunai to my throught. "A clone." I said.

"Whats wrong Yuki? I thought you said you werent going to hold back" He said.

"Damn it" I said angered and frustrated.

"Could it be that you're still holding onto that promise we made so long ago." Itachi hit me on the back of my head. "Come find me when you are ready to really fight me." He said to me before everything went black and I passed out.

I awoke a few hours later in one of the rooms at the Inn. Sasuke was sitting in a chair beside the my bed with his hands folded in front of his face. A typical Sasuke pose. "Why didnt you tell me?" He asked upon noticing I was awake.

"Tell you what?" I replied.

"Don't play dumb with me Yuki! Why didnt you tell me that you were a ninja?!"

"I wasnt ready for anyone to know"

"All this time you have been lying to me"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"Sorry's not good enough" The two of us fell silent for a few minutes until Sasuke finally broke the silence." Itachi mention a promise, what was it?"

"That he wouldnt use the Sharingan on me and I wouldnt use my most deadlt attack on him. Look SasukeI have to get back to Kanna. I'll give you a day but please come home"

"Fine." He said. "Now go"

I got up and left. I was planning on making a pit stop on the way home that I didnt want Sasuke to be with me. I was going to confront his brother. I was going to tell Itachi how I really felt.


	11. Epilogue

_**OK EVERYONE THIS IS THE LAST PART. LOOK OUT FOR THE NINJA WAY CHRONICLES: LOVE FOR A NINJA. IT WILL BE COMING OUT SOON.**_

**EPILOGUE**

Yuki was walking in the woods after she left the Inn. Her brother and Sasuke now knew that she was a ninja. "Damn it" She said. Suddenly in the distance she saw him, her former friend. He noticed her to.

The two friends began to walk twoards each other and as they were standing next to each other Yuki said "You better run Itachi and you better hope Sasuke gets to you before I do because if he doesnt I will kill you myself." At that moment Itachi had a look of slight fear upon his face. Then in a whisper for only Itachi to hear she said "You left me alone and because of that, my old friend, I will boil you alive." Now Itachi had a look of both shock and betrayal on his face as his former friend walked away from him. Now forever out of his reach.

"I've never seen that look on your face before. Are you letting a woman scare you Itachi-San. Do you want me to take care of her for you." Said Kisame who happened to witness the whole event unfold.

"It wouldnt be wise to rush head long into battle and under estimate her, for it you knew what Yuki Nara was capable of you would fear her as well" He said before walking off.


End file.
